deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Stasis Module
's left forearm and hand.]] A Stasis Module is a defensive supplementary accoutrement to a RIG suit. The device is capable of producing a temporary time dilation, making objects move at an extremely slow rate for a brief period of time. Overview The Stasis Module is used to temporarily slow all motion of both organic and inorganic material, and functions by creating a temporal stasis field around the targeted objective. Commercially, it is used to slow down dangerous malfunctioning equipment until it can be repaired or replaced. Stasis also seems to have some medical uses, as stasis beds can be seen in the Sprawl, potentially for prolonging the lives of critically ill patients until they can be treated. Stasis Energy can be monitored via an all-purpose indicator embedded in the RIG suit's armor, covering Isaac's right shoulder blade. It appears as a bluish half-circle to the right of Isaac's health indicator, which drains as Stasis Energy is fired. Its energy efficiency and duration can be upgraded with Power Nodes via workbenches, just like all other equipment. To recharge Stasis, players must either use Recharge Stations scattered about the game environment, or use Stasis Packs picked up and stored in the inventory. In Dead Space 2, Stasis slowly recharges by itself over time. Appearances ''Dead Space'' The Stasis Module is found in the first chapter of Dead Space. Once obtained, the Stasis Module becomes a permanent part of Isaac's equipment. It appears as a band secured to Isaac’s left forearm via three metal straps, with a secondary component secured to the back of his hand via an attached glove slip. The arm and hand elements each have a short cylindrical part that presumably aid in focusing the aim of the stasis bolt. Upgrades can be done using Power Nodes, allowing for more Stasis Shots and greater duration of a single application. Later on in the story, it is revealed that USM Marines, such as the ones on the [[USM Valor|USM Valor]], have Stasis Modules built into their RIGs. When transformed into Necromorphs, the Stasis is somehow reversed, dramatically speeding up the newly created monster, rather than slowing it down. This is why Marine Necromorphs exhibit their odd rapid twitching behavior. ''Dead Space: Extraction'' In Dead Space: Extraction, the Stasis Module is obtained in the Megavents in the first chapter, becoming a permanent part of the player's arsenal. It has a three-time use before a period must be spent recharging, the speed of which is upgraded after enough stars are earned after the completion of each chapter. It serves the same purposes as in the main games: to defensively stop approaching enemies and to slow dangerous environmental roadblocks. ''Dead Space 2'' The Stasis Module is found in the first chapter of Dead Space 2, when Isaac unplugs it from a hospital emergency stasis bed mechanism. Unlike in the original Dead Space, Stasis will regenerate over time, but the player can still use stasis packs for a full recharge if needed. Upgrades can be done to improve charge, increase duration, and shorten the recharge time period. A fully upgraded Stasis Module takes 400 seconds or 100 seconds per section to refill. If the CHR Nodes are filled it takes 320 seconds or 80 seconds per sections to refill. Using the Advanced Suit halves the time to 200 seconds and 50 seconds per section, and 160 seconds and 40 seconds per section. Strategies and Tactics under Stasis.]] *Upgrading the ENG attribute at a bench will fully recharge the Stasis charge. *The stasis bolt takes the form of a blue ball of energy that releases Stasis when it makes contact with something. The Stasis not only affects whatever it hits, but also anything in a small area around it, which makes it considered a "splash" weapon. If you see a group of Necromorphs, aim at the middle of the group and fire stasis to freeze every creature. Care must be used since the Stasis 'bullet' takes some time to hit a target at a distance. *If you are in a room with a Stasis Recharge Station, feel free to use Stasis to your heart's content, as you have unlimited recharges. *From a tactical standpoint, Stasis Energy should be reserved when fighting the more dangerous Necromorphs like the Hunter, Twitchers, Exploders and Brutes. It can also be used with great effectiveness against closely bunched lesser Necromorphs such as Swarmers. *Necromorphs can still do damage if in an attacking posture when Stasis was invoked. Also, projectiles like Lurker barbs cannot be placed in Stasis– but a Lurker in the throes of the Stasis effect will not be able to get a bead on Isaac if he keeps moving. *Stasis Packs create a noticeable time dilation effect around them when exactly 42 are stored together, but no more, and no less. No one knows why, though it could possibly be a reference to Douglas Adam's Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy ''in which the number 42 is the answer to the Great Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything.[http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=5166962&fbid=423865281658&id=18523496658 '''Facebook': Dead Space's Photos - Wall Photos] *In Dead Space, Stasis can be recharged by opening the pause menu and inputing: **Square, Triangle, Triangle, Square, Triangle for the Playstation 3 version. **X, Y, Y, X, Y for both the Windows and Xbox 360 versions. *In Dead Space 2, there are Stasis Canisters which will slow down your enemies with the exact same effect as using a Stasis Bolt from the Stasis Module. They are identified by their large cylindrical shape and blue color scheme. They also contain what appears to be a miniature Stasis singularity inside the canister. These canisters can be picked up with Kinesis and thrown in the same way as other environmental objects. Sources Category:Weapons Category:Technology